


Ice Cream and Expressions

by WaterScorpion



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterScorpion/pseuds/WaterScorpion
Summary: Little Cece Halpert's first steps.





	Ice Cream and Expressions

**Author's Note:**

> Every time I listen to "You're Something Beautiful" by Bridget Hendler this scene plays out in my head.

Everyone sat in the conference room wearing expressions of annoyance, irritation and even anger. It was Saturday and Sabre had sent a company wide email that a speaker would be coming to all the branches and talking to the employees about office productivity, sales and customer service, the kicker was he only had Saturdays free to do it and of course it was mandatory, so all of the branches were having to come in on their day off. While all the employees were equally upset, there were two people whose faces stood out among the rest.

**Talking Head**

Looking incredibly solemn and their eyes focused on the floor Jim spoke first, "So, this past week, Cece has managed to stand up on her own, and she has been getting closer and closer to taking her first steps, we thought today might be it, until we got that email, so basically we had to choose between making a house payment or watching our daughter walk for the first time." Looking away from the floor to the wall putting his hand over his mouth. Pam trying to be optimistic "My mom promised to record it, so it's not like we wont see it, we just really hope she can hold off another day." She laughed weakly then looked down, Jim grabbed her hand in his.

 

The speaker was in the middle of his presentation with a PowerPoint, Michael who would usually try to take over at this point was just as somber as everyone else on account of missing the first part of the ice cream festival they were having in Jersey. 

**Talking Head**  

In his office. "I wont get there till the last hour of the festival and all the good stuff will be gone thanks to the kids, tell me whose idea was it to allow children to have ice cream?!"

 

Two hours in, the phone at reception rang, Erin stepped out to answer, she was gone a good five minutes before poking her head through the door. "I'm sorry for interrupting but can I borrow Jim and Pam real quick?" The speaker Mr. Roberts nodded quickly and resumed speaking while Jim and Pam looked at each other in confusion and walked out towards the door. As soon as they stepped out they were greeted by an unbelievable sight. Helene stood by reception holding a very happy Cece in her arms. Pam stuttered."Mom, what-" Without a word Helene put the baby down, while wobbly she stood on her own two feet with toothy grin as she slowly took her first step forward and then another. Jim was floored, staring as his baby girl was walking toward them, Pam let out a small gasp, with tears in her eyes they both got down on their knees as put their arms out. "Come on Cece! " As they were so focused on their little girl they didn't see Helene recording the whole thing on her phone including their reactions. Erin stood in the background watching and grinning from ear to ear. As soon as Cece made it into her daddy's arms he stood up and held her over his head crying out in excitement, they huddled together praising the baby, after a minute, Helene walked over " I told you I would record her first steps!"

Confused they stared at her while she held up her phone, "Mom how did you know she would walk just then?" Pam asked, smiling at her daughter she replied "We were a mile away from here at the playground, she was sitting down on the blanket when she got a look, it was the same one you had right before you started walking, I remember that day so fondly I couldn't very well deprive you and Jim of that. So I got her up in the car and drove over here." Pam hugged her mother while Jim smiled still holding his daughter, he looked back to the conference room "I hate to say it but we have to get back in there." He handed the baby over to her Grandmother, "Thank you so much Helene!" he whispered as he gave her a quick hug and peck on the cheek. As they walked back in with Erin trailing in behind them, the smiles would not leave their faces. They looked at each other for a moment, as Jim grabbed her hand in his.    

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I realize with a TV show there's only so many scenes a baby can be in and even when they are half the time its a realistic doll. But I've wanted to see more Cece and Jim and Pam being parents. It seemed appropriate for her to walk at the office.


End file.
